rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ChishioKunrin/My view on Dust (so far)
I don't have a proper opening statement in mind, so I'll just say, here's a blog about my speculation about dust because I feel like it. Where does dust come from? First of all, to get this out of the way, I have seen people continually ask before "Where does dust come from," when we were already told exactly where it comes from. In Volume 1 Episode 2, Weiss says "This is dust, mined and purified from the Schnee quarry!" From this, we can assume that dust is mined as crystals and can be ground into a powder form. The difference between crystal and powder We've seen that dust is available in two forms - crystal and powder. It has been shown that powder dust is more volatile than crystal dust. After all, you can throw a crystal several feet from a few feet in the air, and nothing will happen,(V1E1) but if you so much as sneeze on powder, it will explode.(V1E2) There also seems to be a difference in how the two forms of dust are used. The use of powder dust has been displayed several times by Weiss. If you study the pictures that Monty has provided of Myrtenaster up close and from different angles, you can see that there is a "dust exhaust port," as he labeled it. This exhaust port ejects dust from one of the slots in the revolving chamber along the blade. I suppose that the action of disturbing powder dust is what activates it, resulting in a powerful burst of its elemental energy. As for crystal dust, we haven't seen as much blatant use. The only obvious uses we have seen in Volume 1 have actually been small enough to go relatively unnoticed. Perhaps the most obvious one was during the opening narration of episode 1. When it shows men wielding dust to fight the grimm, you can see two of them each holding a crystal and shooting lightning from their hand. From this, we can assume that physical contact with a dust crystal can allow someone to channel the dust's energy for their own use. To me, Roman Torchwick appeared to do just that in episode 1, but through his cane. The first time he shoots at Ruby, in episode 1, he has the red dust crystal in his possession, and the shot that is fired is large with a red tint. The second time, he throws the crystal at Ruby, and the shot that he fires is smaller and white. Since he wears gloves and didn't appear to be holding the crystal, we can assume that one doesn't need to have skin contact with the crystal or actually be holding it. Therefore, for all we know, Cinder really could be using dust. Dust.png|Two of the men are channeling lightning energy from dust crystals. ep1 redshot.png|The shot fired is large and red while he has the red dust crystal. ep1 whiteshot.png|The second shot, after throwing the dust crystal, is smaller and white. Which color dust does what? So far, this is the most mysterious part of dust, for me at least. We have little to no knowledge of which color is what element, or if the different colors can have dual element qualities. It doesn't help that we have seen very little in the way of knowing what color someone is using when they perform a dust attack, like Weiss. Yes, we've seen her use fire, and we have seen her use ice multiple times. The White Trailer is especially confusing, since we aren't 100% sure what red or green really did there. When Myrtenaster gained a white glow, was that white/gray dust? There is also the fact that the Red Trailer was made before Monty had even fleshed out what Ruby's personality would be, so who's to say that he hadn't completely fleshed out which color dust does what when he made the White Trailer? Because of this, I mostly focus on what I have seen in the show for clues on how dust works. As far as which color is what element is concerned, I have only figured out red, blue, and yellow. In Volume 1 Episode 2, while Weiss is lecturing Ruby about dust, we see a very large cloud of red dust, accompanied by smaller clouds of blue and yellow dust. Ruby sneezes on these clouds of dust, resulting in a large fiery explosion with ice and lightning floating around in it. Therefore, it seems that red is fire, blue is ice, and yellow is lightning. This goes along with the fact that the red dust crystal in episode 1 was referred to as "burn." Rubysneeze-redblue.png|Some blue dust is visible to the right, mixing with the red dust. Rubysneeze-redyellow.png|Yellow dust is visible alongside red dust. Rubysneeze-explosion.png|Lightning and a flower of ice are visible in the explosion when the fire dies down. With the colors red, blue, and yellow out of the way, we are left to wonder about the other colors: Orange, cyan, green, and white/gray. There's also the issue that the model of Myrtenaster has what looks like purple dust in one of the revolving chamber's slots, even though we haven't seen any other trace of purple dust existing. Is this a special custom mixture of red and blue dust, or is it a rare type of dust? 1108 Players and Pieces 23608.png|Different colors of dust, with yellow barely visible in the back behind green. 1451954 497200843728126 113219471 n.jpg|Purple dust is visible in the top slot of the chamber. Category:Blog posts